


Бесценный подарок

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: https://78.media.tumblr.com/ee8dfce0d44c1c7107e15e5103070ad3/tumblr_pe4cetmp4d1rt0jkuo1_r1_540.pnghttps://78.media.tumblr.com/f555875c65285c29d07cf280930a460f/tumblr_pe4cetmp4d1rt0jkuo3_r1_540.pngЯ не могла пройти мимо такого подарка, разумеется. ПВП, кэпостарк, пост!ВБ, секс в машине, суперфемили, Стив снизу, если для вас это важно. 3800, графично





	Бесценный подарок

— Его зовут Стив Роджерс.

Стив обошёл сияющий свежим лаком автомобиль, заглянул в салон и осторожно коснулся блестящего рулевого колеса, украшенного мини-копией его собственного щита.

Кожаная обивка пахла остро и тревожаще — точь-в-точь как лётная куртка, в которую когда-то, давным-давно, кутались и сам Стив, и Говард Старк, и каждый уважающий себя пилот эскадрильи, — классический оттенок так и хотелось набрать на кисть. Гладкая поверхность манила к себе, Стив поборол абсурдное желание лизнуть её, прокатить по языку горьковатый шоколадный вкус и повернулся к Тони в поисках объяснений.

— Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, — напомнил он. — Ты решил, что одного меня маловато?

— Ну да, вы тёзки, но я подумал, тебе не помешает машинное альтер-эго, — Тони отлепился от стены гаража и шагнул вперёд, поспешно натягивая на лицо уверенную улыбку, которую — Стив это знал, — использовал каждый раз, как чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — Не принимай на свой счёт, ты ему ни в чём не уступаешь. Оба из прошлого, оба уникальны, вторых таких нет, оба культовые… и обоим нужен второй шанс. Я прав?

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, и сосредоточился на эмблеме, украшавшей решётку радиатора. Его собственные инициалы выпукло сияли серебром, и это было так по-Старковски — заявить на весь мир о собственном «Я», о собственных чувствах — если, конечно, дело было в них, а не в вечном стремлении Тони улучшить мир вокруг себя и заодно немного повеселиться.

— Я просто не понимаю, — признался Стив. — У меня не юбилей, ты ничего не проспорил Клинту, мы в последнее время даже не ругались, так что это не примирительный подарок…

Тони вздохнул.

— Ну хочешь, поругаемся сейчас, — предложил он. — Может, тебе станет легче. Было бы хорошо, потому что ерунды про «это слишком дорого» и «как честный Капитан, я не могу принять» я даже слушать не желаю. Он твой, знакомься, могу представить вас друг другу официально.

Стив обнаружил, что уже гладит прохладное крыло машины, точно само собой подвернувшееся под пальцы — когда и как, не понять. Он убрал руку, и ладонь заныла от внезапной пустоты.

— Думаю, мы уже познакомились, — пробормотал Стив, думая о том, чего стоила вся эта роскошь — не в денежном, понятно, смысле, деньги Тони всегда тратил, не считая, если дело того стоило, — но в вопросе значительно более личном. Сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы подобрать тот самый правильный оттенок, на который ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть? Долго ли Тони собирал новый мотор, равного которому в мире не было, и Стиву не нужно было заглядывать под капот, чтобы в этом убедиться, много ли сил Старк потратил на то, чтобы как следует его испытать? Сколько вечеров вечно занятой Тони убил на то, чтобы довести машину до сияющего, безупречного совершенства, и всё ради того, чтобы просто вручить её Стиву и отступить в сторонку? — И, кажется, в восторге друг от друга. Я, по крайней мере, в восторге. 

Тони усмехнулся, отчего-то очень грустно, в воздухе прозвенели брошенные ключи. Стив поймал их, не глядя, зажал в кулаке. По всему выходило, что Тони сейчас развернётся и уйдёт, а этого не хотелось отчаянно.

— И знаешь, — продолжил он, торопясь успеть, — мне бы хотелось, чтобы он тоже был в восторге. Ты с ним лучше знаком, так что, может, прокатимся вместе?

Тони кивнул так радостно, что у самого Стива пропали все сомнения. Он забрался за руль, повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и Камаро ответил таким басовитым счастливым мурлыканьем, что Стиву захотелось завопить в ответ.

— Пристегнись, — попросил он вместо этого. Тони уже сидел рядом и улыбался, как человек, нечаянно выигравший миллион. — А то окажешься на заднем сиденье, как только я разгонюсь.

Прозвучало неожиданно непристойно, с намёком, и в глазах Тони вспыхнуло то самое, знакомое, что Стив видел обидно редко и только если они оказывались наедине. Полузадушенное, словно Тони пытался сдержаться изо всех сил, стиснуть себя, как в кулак, ни в коем случае не выдать — напряжённые скулы, сжатый рот, упрямый подбородок выставлен вперёд, — и всё равно могучее нечто хлестало, как невидимый, но мощный поток. Опасное, как радиация, обжигающее, как дыхание из печи, когда откроешь дверцу, и невыносимо, непонятно тянущее к себе нечто, чему никак не находилось названия. 

— У него нет задних сидений, — пробормотал Тони, пристегнувшись и глядя строго перед собой. Словно боялся столкнуться со Стивом взглядами, словно чувствовал то же притяжение, не имевшее ни причин, ни объяснений, бьющее в ответ, и боялся. Чушь, бред, Тони всегда бросался навстречу собственным страхам, это Стив знал как никто другой — сам был таким же. — Только сплошной диван. Так удобней.

— Удобней, — бессмысленно повторил Стив. Воздух между ними можно было резать ножом, и как-то сразу оказалось, что Тони опасно, искушающе близко. Плечом Стив мог бы коснуться его плеча, ладонью, убрав её с рулевого колеса…

Страшно было подумать, чего бы он мог коснуться ладонью, и стоило бы отстраниться, но Стив не мог. Каждый раз, когда это случалось между ним и Старком — а и было этих раз немного, по пальцам перечесть, — не мог устоять. Наслаждался и ужасался каждой раскалённой секунде, чувствовал, как непонятно и могуче отзывается тело, и тянул эти мгновения сколько мог, надеясь понять. Сейчас он даже дыхание затаил, так было хорошо и дико, и относительная теснота салона была вовсе ни при чём. Или даже очень при чём.

Тони сделал ему подарок. Неважно, почему именно сейчас, во время необъявленного перемирия, когда между ними было столько сложностей, до поры до времени притихших, неважно даже, что это был за подарок — но Тони сделал шаг навстречу, нарушил хрупкое равновесие, и Стив хотел нарушить его в ответ. 

Раньше всегда заканчивалось всегда одинаково. Что-нибудь случалось там, снаружи, в огромном неустойчивом мире, который так и норовил кончиться и развалиться, и нужно было думать о других, спасать положение, мчаться на помощь. Они мчались, разумеется, а то самое, несказанное, звенело в каждом ударе сердца, таяло, впитывалось куда-то в самое нутро, чтобы потом прорасти заново, и на вкус было как талая вода, уходящая под землю. Глоток этой обжигающей свежести, слишком скоротечной, чтобы напиться вдоволь — и можно было жить дальше, простыми опасными жизнями людей, решивших отдать себя без остатка большому делу, праведному делу. Можно было жить дальше и ждать, ждать мгновения, бесценного и нестерпимо короткого, когда всё вокруг исчезало и оставались только они, вместе.

— Что же ты? — почти не шевеля губами, спросил Старк. Стив видел его мысли так же ясно, как если бы они были написаны на лобовом стекле изнутри: Тони был на его волне, чувствовал всё то же, что сейчас металось и горело в самом Стиве, обожал каждую секунду происходящего и боялся её тоже, точно шёл над пропастью и не хотел ничего другого, только идти и идти. — Не бойся, Кэп, тёзка не кусается.

— Я не кусаюсь, — повторил Стив и заглушил мотор. Воцарилась тишина, и в ней стало слышно, как тяжело они оба дышат. Вот-вот запотеют стёкла, исчезнет гараж, Камаро превратится в корабль для двоих, вечно плывущий сквозь туман и вечно стоящий на месте. — Тони. Почему ты мне его сделал? 

Старк неловко дёрнул плечом.

— Захотелось. Не спрашивай. Лучше поедем, посмотришь, каков он в деле — поверь мне, не разочаруешься.

Стив отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся к нему, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. Коленом он упирался в кожух трансмиссии, пальцами касался напряжённой руки Старка — умелой, жёсткой, мозолистой ладони парня, привыкшего не доверять деньгам и всё важное делать собственными руками. Тони повернулся к нему, опалил тёмным влажным взглядом, и всё, что разделяло их, исчезло на мгновение.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Стив, хотя Тони и так смотрел. — Каков я в деле. Может, ты тоже… не разочаруешься.

Краем глаза он видел, что простые рабочие джинсы, в которых Старк привычно щеголял, не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны — а выглядел, по мнению Стива, преступно хорошо, — натянуты в паху, и остатками сознания отмечал, что его собственное тело радостно сходит с ума и грозит вот-вот выйти из-под контроля. Прямо сейчас Тони должен был сказать какую-нибудь гадость из обширного запаса — что-нибудь о том, что блондинкам нравятся крутые тачки, но такого результата он не ожидал, или ещё что похлеще, — но Тони молчал, кусая губу. 

Наверное, у него тоже бывали моменты, когда не хватает слов. Стиву не хватало тоже. Он нагнулся — сердце, частя, вышибало рёбра изнутри, — и поцеловал Тони, неловко и больно столкнувшись с ним на половине движения.

Оторваться пришлось почти сразу: Тони ответил с таким жаром, что у Стива голова закружилась. Он чувствовал горячую соль от прикушенной губы, колкую бородку и мягкую ласку языка, частое дыхание, которым Тони обжигал его, всего этого было так невозможно много, что впору было испугаться, захлебнувшись, и Стив испугался — не за себя, за Тони. Он отстранился с грохочущим падающим сердцем и замер, пытаясь по опрокинутому растерянному лицу Старка понять, не слишком ли зарвался. Понять всё никак не выходило, он словно нёсся вперёд на предельной скорости, ничего не видя и не соображая, вслепую, и вот-вот должен был случиться удар, после которого не выживают, вот ещё секунда, вот две…

Тони стиснул его пальцы, больно и крепко. Дёрнул к себе, тут же оттолкнул раскрытой ладонью в грудь и выдохнул:

— Не разочаруюсь. Давай назад. 

Они оказались на заднем сиденье так быстро, что Стив даже не понял, как им это удалось. Тони вмялся в него коленом и локтем, развернул к себе, обхватил ладонями лицо, заглянул в глаза.

— Я псих и маньяк, — выговорил он, потянул Стива ближе, и тот придвинулся, видя только бешено блестящие глаза и припухшую прорезь рта, такого солёного и вожделенного, только что испробованного в первый в жизни раз. Определённо не в последний: будь воля Стива, и он целовал бы Тони дни и ночи напролёт. — И ты не лучше.

— Не лучше, — подтвердил Стив. Он словно потерял способность не только думать, но и говорить за себя, только соглашался на всё, что Тони ему предлагал — каждым словом, каждым вдохом, каждым мгновением, проведённым вместе. — Пожалуйста, Старк.

Тони кивнул, накрыл его рот своим. Так было знакомо и всё-таки заново, потому что в первый раз целовал Стив, а теперь целовали его, и оглушительная разница горела в каждой жилке и мышце, жгучей истомой плавила кости и текла под кожей, как река. Теперь бородка не кололась, неловкая торопливость исчезла, и Стив только дышал через раз, обмирая и взлетая на каждом новом прикосновении, с гремящим сердцем и стремительно пустеющей головой — не было сил думать ни о чём, когда так целуют. 

Он успел ещё сообразить, что место совсем неподходящее, вдвоём они разнесут несчастный Камаро хорошо если не вдребезги, и тут же забыл об этом: Тони, продолжая целовать, просунул ладонь под футболку, казавшуюся ужасно плотной и тяжёлой, повёл от талии вверх, задирая мешающуюся ткань. Стало жарче, а не прохладней, Стив едва не отбил себе локоть, торопясь содрать с себя лишнее, и Тони перехватил его за запястье, прижал к губам, прикусил легонько.

— Не суетись, — приказал он. В жизни ещё Тони не говорил так властно — по крайней мере не с ним, не со Стивом, — и в жизни ещё Стив не был так счастлив подчиниться. Он замер, переживая острейшее ощущение принадлежности: вот оно, наконец-то, господи, наконец он был на своём месте, был не один, а с человеком, понимавшим его с полувздоха и всё-таки не умеющим понять до конца, и сам тянулся к Тони всем собой, всегда, зная, что тот тянется тоже, что оба они друг для друга и самая главная из загадок, и самая восхитительная из тайн. Тони расправился с его футболкой, рванул ремень, запустил руку между бёдер, разбираясь с застёжками и всем, что мешало добраться до тела.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Стив. Он сходил с ума от горячки. Как подростки, как свихнувшиеся от накатившей страсти влюблённые, они сталкивались то коленями, то плечами, футболка улетела куда-то, за ней отправился ремень, и Стив едва не закричал, когда Тони приласкал его по члену. — Тони, ну же…

— Везёт тебе, — тяжело дыша, отозвался Старк, — что я предусмотрительная сволочь. На колени встанешь?

Стив встал. Было ужасно неудобно и тесно, лицом он практически упирался в заднее стекло, но это было всё равно, неважно, пока Тони вот так щупал его за зад, гладил по спине и ниже, покрывал поцелуями плечи. Кожа скрипела от натуги под их двойным весом, машину качало, как корабль в шторм, но и это было сущей ерундой. Горячее прижалось к Стиву сзади, холодный кругляш реактора на мгновение вжался в спину, и что-то скользкое, быстрое проехалось между ягодиц.

— Одуреть просто, — шептал Тони, вжимаясь губами Стиву в шею. Каждый поцелуй был как раскалённая круглая печать, как чёртова эмблема с первыми буквами его имени — Роджерс, Стив, — и каждую Стив втайне благословлял. Может, если Тони прихватит посильнее, след останется достаточно долго, чтобы рассмотреть его потом. Поверить в то, что всё это сейчас взаправду, что он действительно больше не один, что… — Кэп, разожмись хоть немного.

Влажное вернулось, в этот раз гораздо настойчивей, и Стив попытался сделать что просили, шире расставляя колени и глубже прогибаясь в спине. Боли он не чувствовал, как и стыда, только слышал за собой частое звериное дыхание, сдавленные ругательства, когда Тони орудовал в узком пространстве салона, и собственные сдавленные стоны, когда пальцы, привычные к сложным манипуляциям с опасными предметами, растягивали его особенно сильно. 

— Жжёт, — выдохнул он, и тут же подался назад, едва не сбросив Тони с сиденья. Кожа взвизгнула протестующе, Старк выругался и с трудом удержался, снова прилип к Стиву, каждым прикосновением обдирая по обнажённым нервам. Никогда, никого Стив не подпускал к себе со спины так близко, но сейчас не было других, как не было и времени без Тони: всё, что случалось до этой минуты, ушло в небытие. — Ещё. Не вздумай перестать.

Тони шлёпнул его свободной рукой, видимо, от полноты чувств, и потрясённо выбранился, когда Стив сжался на пальцах, вставленных в него по самые костяшки. 

— Горячая ты… сосулька, Кэп, — выговорил он с явным трудом и, совершенно очевидно, без всякого участия мозга. Стив хрипло рассмеялся, разжимаясь и позволяя гладить себя ещё. Требуя трогать себя ещё, грязно, близко и восхитительно, мечтая только о том, чтобы Тони загнал ему так, как хотелось: раз и навсегда. Тони, видимо, хотел того же, потому что отстранился, закопошился сзади, беззвучно проклиная неудобства и промедление, тут же втиснулся снова, членом, жёстко и напористо, заставив Стива в голос застонать и крепче вцепиться в неверную опору. Верх спинки давил ему на грудь, стекло совершенно запотело, и в микроскопических бисеринах влаги он видел собственное размытое отражение, словно в тусклой амальгаме: дикие глаза, раскрытый смазанный рот, пряди волос, прилипшие ко лбу. Тони творил с ним что-то невообразимое, в обычной жизни постыдное и, возможно, болезненное, но сейчас каждый рывок и толчок, каждое настойчивое касание были нужнее воздуха. Тот кончался стремительно, и Стив хватал его чаще и чаще, пока в глазах не полыхнуло диким белым огнём, а за спиной не послышался короткий изумлённый выдох, больше похожий на стон.

В машине нечем было дышать. Горячий пар стоял, как в джунглях, и пах так же — звериным солёным запахом секса. Стив обтёр, как мог, заливавший глаза пот, попытался перетечь в более удобную позу и не смог, замер, упершись лбом в туманное стекло.

— Господи боже, — сипло прошептал Тони ему в затылок. — Стив, ты как хочешь, но я буду тебе дарить по машине в день. Если это так охрененно действует.

— Не нужно, — слабо отозвался Стив. — Не в подарках же дело. 

Тони кивнул, уронил голову ему между лопаток, быстро поцеловал и потянулся назад, вытаскивая член. В заднице саднило, но не критично, и Стиву пришло в голову, что если Тони позволит, он и сам с удовольствием побудет ведущим. Понятно, в более подходящих условиях, потому что Тони Старк привык к роскоши и вряд ли будет в восторге, если разложить его на заднем сиденье или на капоте. Хотя как знать. До сих пор Стив был готов поручиться, что он в принципе не рассматривает мужчин как потенциальных партнёров, а вот поди ж ты…

— Ошалеть, — пробормотал Тони, помогая Стиву вывернуться из непристойной позы и застёгивая джинсы. Рядом со змейкой зияла прореха, и Стиву сделалось смешно и легко, легче, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. — Слушай, Кэп, если это было влияние момента…

— Нет.

Это было всё, что он мог сказать, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Тогда что? Впрочем, нет, не говори, — Тони потянулся к ручке двери. — Буду считать, что мне незаслуженно повезло.

Стив перехватил руку Тони. 

— Стой, — сказал он, потянул Старка к себе. — Не убегай, не нужно. Господи, о таком надо говорить, хотя бы одевшись, но ты ведь сбежишь сейчас, и всё, конец.

Тони замер, глядя на него из-под разметавшихся влажных прядей, и в его глазах Стив прочёл всё, что когда бы то ни было стояло между ними. Страх за другого и боязнь навредить, готовность отдать собственную жизнь, если потребуется, вечная тоскливая неуверенность в том, что достоин однажды поймать живую пылкую мечту обеими руками и держать, держать вечно. 

— Не собираюсь я… — начал Тони, и Стив мотнул головой, притянул его к себе, стал целовать до одури сладко.

— Мой, — шептал он, — мой, мой Тони, к чёрту всё, никому не отдам, ты думаешь, мне не страшно? Думаешь, я не боюсь, что тебе не нужен? У тебя весь мир под ногами, новый мир, чудесный, а я…

Тони слабо треснул его по затылку и вжался крепче. Дыхание, мокрое и щекотное, опалило Стиву скулу, влажные ресницы мелькнули совсем близко и опустились, когда Старк закрыл глаза.

— Полгода, — произнёс он медленно, как во сне. — Полгода, Кэп.

— Что? О чём ты?

Ресницы поднялись, и Тони уставился Стиву в самую душу.

— Я его собирал, — пояснил он. — Полгода или около того. Я не планировал, просто ехал однажды и заметил эвакуатор, а на нём этот парень, ужасно одинокий. Я не устоял. Не смог проехать мимо. Глупо, понимаю, но он выглядел таким... никто не должен быть брошен вот так, особенно парни из прошлого.

Стив притянул его к себе, устроил щекой на плече и пробормотал:

— Это будет ужасно выглядеть со стороны. Как будто я только и дожидался подарка. Но мне наплевать. 

Тони презрительно фыркнул и обнял его ещё крепче.

— Да что б они все понимали, — отозвался он. — Ну хочешь, он будет наш общий?

[MORE=читать дальше]

Маленький анекдотический бонус (чат, спасибо!)

[/MORE]  
Телефон зазвенел неожиданно, и Тони, подскочив, треснулся затылком об опущенный нагрудник раскрытого костюма. Зашипев и потирая пострадавшую часть, он добрался до мобильника и только сейчас сообразил, что пора пугаться: этим древним, как бивни мамонта, аппаратом они со Стивом пользовались только однажды, сразу перед тем, как напал Танос, а теперь, после победы, носили при себе просто на всякий случай.

Голос Стива, впрочем, был довольно спокойным. Только очень виноватым и каким-то сдавленным.

— Можешь спуститься в гараж? — спросил он. — У меня проблема.

На бегу Тони попытался представить, какого рода может быть эта проблема. В голову лезла всякая чушь, ничего не складывалось. Ничем меньше общемирового кризиса Стива было не пронять, но была суббота, а какие могут быть дела по субботам? Тихий спокойный день с барбекю на крыше Башни и плановым ремонтом всего, что поломалось за неделю, это была традиция, чёрт её подери.

В гараже всё стояло на своих местах — ну конечно же, — пахло полиролью для металла и спреем для кожаного салона. Камаро тоже красовался на положенном месте, вот только выглядел…

— Боже, — сказал Тони. — О господи, Кэп, не шевелись.

Больше всего Стив напоминал ожившую порнографическую фантазию. Стоя на коленях в проёме раскрытой задней двери, он невольно подставлял взгляду идеальные округлости задницы в старых потёртых джинсах. Полировальная губка валялась на полу, а сам Стив тщетно пытался повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Тони через плечо.

— Я чистил под сиденьями, — сдавленно пояснил он, — и уронил ключи. Полез за ними глубже и, представляешь, застрял. Еле добрался до мобильника. Ужасно глупо, если подумать.

Тони шагнул к нему. Ничего глупого в ситуации он не видел, а вот возможности — восхитительные, разнообразные и дивно прекрасные, — были прямо перед ним, как на ладони. Ещё и подрагивали, стоило Стиву пошевелиться. 

— Можно было бы дёрнуться, — задумчиво продолжал Стив, — и я попробовал, но что-то захрустело, и, думаю, это стойка. Или две. Жаль будет порвать твой подарок.

Не чувствуя ног, Тони подошёл вплотную и положил ладони чуть пониже ремня. Стив вздрогнул и остался стоять, как стоял.

— Знаешь, я ведь механик, — напомнил Тони, обращаясь больше к себе самому. — Я могу разобрать его по винтику и собрать потом обратно с закрытыми глазами за полчаса, но… не прямо сейчас, а?

Сквозь стекло было видно, как Стив опустил голову и крепче стиснул пальцы, зарывшиеся в искусственно состаренную кожу.

— Да, — выговорил он, вздрагивая от того, как Тони гладил его по заду. — Если я как следует дёрнусь — застряну плечами, учти.

— Так не дёргайся, — предложил Тони, нащупывая пряжку его ремня. — И постарайся не вышибить головой крышу, а то потом рихтовать. Силища у тебя… и размах плеч, и, кхм, амплитуда…

Стив повёл бёдрами, помогая стаскивать джинсы, и шире раздвинул колени.

— Я уже извинился за костюм, — напомнил он хрипло. — Извинился ведь?

Тони вжался в него бёдрами, дёрнул вниз змейку собственных брюк, принялся готовить Стива, бережно и быстро. Стив постанывал и старался не двигаться слишком резко, но этого и не требовалось: Тони не хотелось его мучить. Хотелось заласкать до обморока, до блаженного безмыслия, до подгибающихся коленей. Он гладил потрясающе круглую задницу, не дававшую ему покоя, запускал пальцы, заставляя Стива вскрикивать и сжиматься, потом натянул резинку, придвинулся вплотную и вставил, медленно и томительно.

— Извинился, — подтвердил он, срываясь в хрип. Стив был тугой, шёлково-гладкий, обжигал каждым микроскопическим движением. — Я и не злюсь, хотя костюм — святое, и Питер…

Он сбился с мысли и замолчал, двигаясь быстро и уверенно, подхваченный извечным сладостным ритмом, не дающим отвлекаться ни на что. Стив, по-прежнему лишённый возможности двигаться на полную, ухитрялся добавлять впечатлений, водя бёдрами по кругу и всё плотнее насаживаясь на член, и Тони по сдавленным стонам понимал: кайфует. Сходит с ума от того, как всё жгуче и близко, как невозможно пошевелиться, как он, могучий Капитан, беспомощен — и как эта беспомощность сладка и не страшна, не унизительна, но прекрасна.

Они не продержались долго. Под конец Стив вскинулся, скрипнул зубами, давя крик, и окаменел, напрягая все мышцы до того, что его спина и ноги казались скульптурным экспонатом, вырезанным из мрамора.

Отдышаться Тони сумел не сразу, но когда сумел — потянулся вглубь, добрался до невидимого рычажка и щёлкнул им. Передние сиденья послушно уехали вперёд, и Стив сел, высвободив зажатую руку.

— Дай-ка посмотрю, — Тони ощупал чуть припухшее запястье, поцеловал его. — Всё цело. А стойки — ерунда, починим.

Стив выбрался, наконец, из машины и принялся приводить себя в порядок.

— Мне правда всё ещё здорово неловко из-за костюма, — признался он. — А что там с Питером?

— Да ничего особенного, — Тони уже выправлял погнутый металл, орудуя перчаткой-мультитулом с потрясающей скоростью. — Увидел отпечаток твоей ладони на кормовой броне и начал задавать неправедные вопросы.

Стив негромко застонал.

— А про секс я с ним ещё не разговаривал, — продолжал Тони, забираясь в салон поглубже, чтобы исследовать наиболее пострадавшие участки. — Так, ну это мы отмоем сами, незачем нарываться на лишние разговоры. Касательно Питера…

— Я с ним поговорю, — решительно заявил Стив. Он занимался мальчишкой не меньше, чем сам Тони, и это делало жизнь лучше для всех троих. — В конце концов, у меня есть опыт разговоров с подростками.

— Те твои ролики? — Тони усмехнулся и полез назад — всё, что можно было поправить из салона, он уже сделал, дальше требовалось снять часть крыла. — Они хороши, но подростков-то ты не видел. Гарантирую, Питер тебе может рассказать об этой сфере гораздо больше, чем ты бы хотел услышать. Впрочем, если хочешь…

— Вместе, — предложил Стив. Он успел натянуть джинсы и стоял теперь рядом с Тони, глядя не столько на ущерб, причинённый Камаро, сколько на Тони. Тот тоже глядел в основном на него, румяного от недавнего секса, с ясными глазами человека, в конце концов получившего всё, о чём только можно было мечтать. — Поговорим с ним вдвоём — родители мы или кто, в конце-то концов.

Тони прикрыл на мгновение глаза, так был переполнен счастьем. То, чего боишься, приходит к тебе самыми загадочными путями, и это он знал всегда, но рядом со Стивом бояться не получалось, больше того: рядом со Стивом теми же путями приходило и то, чего Тони всю жизнь хотел и никак не мог получить. 

— Словно бесценный подарок, — пробормотал он. Стив удивился, вздёрнул брови.

— Что-что?

— Неважно, — улыбнулся Тони. — Просто подумал, что Стив Роджерс шестьдесят седьмого года нам с тобой очень на пользу. 

Стив рассмеялся и кивнул.


End file.
